Ice Embers
by DarkAngel328
Summary: Story is on HOLD due to technical difficulties
1. Prolouge: What Will Become

"Come on we have to go now," he yelled at her "Sam get up, come on baby we have to go." "I can't," she whispered. Her vision fading she could barely look into her angel's face to say good-bye. She felt herself being lifted, the feeling was weightless so this is what death felt like then, and everything went black "No," he howled. No she couldn't be dead but here was not the place to try and bring her back, he had to get her out of here they were coming for them and fast. He had to run and she was coming with him he took off down the corridor at breakneck speed. Which way was out, he ran without thinking. When he realized he was going in circles he heard foot steps he couldn't fight carrying Sam's body in his arms. He set her down behind the statue in the alcove hoping no one would take her body. Joseph came running at him. "Come on Seth, where is she we have to move now." Seth was stunned he had known Joseph when they were both toddlers but why would he want to help him now. "Come on, I know you don't trust me but if you want to save her we have to move get her fast." Seth bent down and picked Sam up cradling her to him, this might be the last time he would hold her. Joseph ran down the corridor Seth struggling to keep up, it seemed like they were going deeper into the castles catacombs instead of out. Seth had no other option but to follow, then he smelt it, the fresh air and the grass with the sound of the river in the background. They were so close, a horrible shriek of a Hell Hound came from behind him. The pack of black hounds had caught up to them. He couldn't fight them the only choice was to run. He sped up trying to reach the river before they caught him and dragged him back to the Camber of the Elder's.

**

* * *

**

Please R&R if you want to know the full story

. 


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Okay I know all of this has nothing to do with the characters in JGDDS or Twilight but you will see in later chapters that the plot lines look similar. I do not own any material from **_**Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side**_** or **_**Twilight**_**. Hope you enjoy and please please review.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

** "Samantha Marie Rivers you get your butt out of bed this instant!" Gran yelled up the stairs. I groaned, rolled over, and smacked my alarm clock. "I'll be down in a minute," I called back. I quickly dressed in my favorite jeans and sweatshirt and went down stairs. I hadn't always lived with Gran but that was before the accident. **

_**We were just driving my mom, brother, and my dad. Then everything changed, a drunk driver swerved into our lane. Dad swerved, and for a minute I thought that we were safe something to laugh about later. Then dad couldn't miss the tree, the air bags were deployed. All of a sudden I was outside the car; I wanted to go to my family, were they okay. I tried to get up but everything hurt so badly. "Mom, Dad, Chris," I called out weakly but I didn't get a response. I passed out; the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital.**_

_**The nurses couldn't tell me how I survived and no one else did. Gran was the only one who would come down and see me. She made all the arrangements while I recovered from broken ribs, a fractured leg, scrapes, and bruises. I would start school in Maine in the fall.**_

** So that is how I ended up here, in Summersville, Maine. Gran was an okay person to live with, she cooked breakfast every morning, and she pretty much left me alone. She was strict when it came to how clean she kept her house, other than that, and my family being dead, life was okay. "Come on girl snap out of it, it is a new day, a new year, and you have your whole life ahead of you. Just make some new friends and try for your family okay," she set a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Now eat up or you're going to be late." I sighed but started eating. Gran smiled at me. "Gran thanks for taking me in." it was about the thousandth time I had said it but it still felt guilty. "I know it must be hard in you but I still wonder why, you know." Gran's smile quickly faded, she sighed and sat down. "I don't know why either but maybe you were saved because you are meant to do something with your life, like a grater purpose." I finished breakfast, made my way out side, and climbed into my truck.**

**It was only a few miles into town and you couldn't miss the school. I walked to the office, a red haired woman sat behind a computer. The constant hitting of keys was the only sound in the air. I cleared my throat, "I am Samantha Rivers, and I am new here." "Well of course your new here or else you wouldn't be standing there now would you," she snapped at me. I made a mental note not to upset her. She got up from her desk and grumbled something as she went into the principal's office. She came back out with a map of the school and a class schedule. "Here you are, now I hope you can find your way around, good-bye!" she shoved me out the door. "Hey, old Mrs. Mason isn't all fun and games but what can you do. My name is Jake by the way."**

** I looked up startled by the guy standing in front of me. "Oh, hi Sam Rivers." I stretched out my hand. "Nice to meet you Sam," he said shaking my hand quickly. I looked him over, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a t-shirt with jeans. "So what's your first class." He asked noticing the schedule. I looked down at my class schedule. Great I had Geometry first period, nothing like equations at eight in the morning. "Geometry with Mr. Adams," I answered. "Hey, cool that puts you with me, come on I'll be your honorary guide." He gave a bow and held out his arm, I giggled. That was how it went most of the day Jake gave me a guided tour of the school and walked me to every class. **

**I found out that I had almost every period with him. As we walked to lunch with a few of his friends I realized that I was actually having fun. "So Sam you haven't really told us about why you are here. So would you mind?" said a boy named Patrick. I stared blankly, all the memories I had been forgetting came rushing to the surface. "Sam?" Jake asked hesitantly reaching out and touching my arm. I shook my head. "Um, yeah it's kind of a bad memory." I stated vaguely. I quickly strode off in the direction I thought the cafeteria was. **

** As I walked I tried to fight back tears. The screams of my brother and parents as the cars collided and the screech of metal as it was crushed. Why did I survive when no one else did? I stopped, I was at the back of the school near the picnic tables. I decided to sit and try to calm my self down before going back to my classes at the end of lunch. I looked up and searched around me, I felt like I was being watched. I scanned the woods that sat behind the school, and there just beyond the tree line was a dark figure with ice blue eyes.**


End file.
